


Ever Moving Mind

by beren



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since the events in Detroit and Tangiers that changed everything and Adam can't sleep.<br/>WARNING - Spoilers for the whole film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Moving Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the prompt science from the Drabble Cascade #53 just called to be filled by Only Lovers Left Alive. Thanks to Soph for the beta

Adam could not sleep. He was curled up with Eve and he could sense her gentle energy, but it was not helping. His mind was going over so many things and refused to let him close his eyes.

It had been a year since Marlowe's death and it felt like forever and no time all at once. So much had changed and yet so much was the same. They had turned their beautiful lovers, Adi and Ella as the couple had rechristened themselves when they were born into their new life. Then they had stayed in Tangiers for a few weeks while creating new identities for Adi and Ella. Bilal, the wonder that he was, had found a clean source of blood and hidden them until they were ready to leave. Then they had come here: windy Edinburgh.

Adam's problem was that now their charges were gone. Like all young things they had broken away from their parents to explore the world on their own. It was natural, it was right, but Adam didn't like it. The bed was too empty.

The relationship had been purely platonic, but intimate never the less. Adam had learned to see the wonder in the world again through their eyes, much to Eve's delight, and at the end of each night they had fallen into bed, one tangled mass of bodies and limbs. The connection between them all had fed their souls in a way no zombie could ever have understood.

With Adi and Ella gone, Adam's and Eve's relationship had now returned to the even more intimate one they had shared for so many years and for a little while it had diverted him. However, that respite seemed to be over.

He knew that if he was not careful the restless shifting of his mind would wake Eve as well. Soon his churning thoughts would nudge her from sleep and he did not wish to disturb her.

Very carefully he untangled himself from his sleeping wife and went to stand up.

"Adam?" Eve asked quietly and he mentally cursed himself.

"Go back to sleep," he said, bending over and placing a kiss on her cheek, "I will be back later."

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Bed is too big," he told her.

"I could distract you," she said, catching his hand.

The calm rhythm of her thoughts was immediately clear to him again, almost touching and yet just behind a veil. The offer was always tempting.

"I think tonight I need to work," he replied; "there are too many things I have been putting off."

"Music?"

"Science," he decided; "the new generator."

He had built a generator just like the one in Detroit soon after they had arrived in Scotland, but he had ideas to improve it. He needed something unemotional and solid to focus on and that felt like the right choice.

"I'll come with you," Eve said, sitting up and letting the light sheet fall from her slim frame.

"You should sleep," he countered.

"And I will," she replied, smiling in that beautiful and slightly irritating way she did when she was at least two steps ahead of his thinking, "when you do. You know I love to watch you work and we can always sleep the night away as well if we want to."

There was no point in arguing with Eve when she had set her mind to something, so he turned, picked up her robe and passed it to her. Pulling on his own, he offered her his hand and they walked out of the bedroom together. His workshop was downstairs and they passed the big old front door with its blackout curtains over the windows either side of it. His eyes picked out a shape on the mat.

"A postcard," Eve said, sounding delighted as she darted past him to pick it up. "It is from our mischievous duo," she announced with a smile as she turned back to him; "they have reached Paris. Oh how wonderful; they have been up the Eiffel tower and bribed their way into the Louvre after hours just like we did. We must go back and do that again one day."

"Of course," he replied and almost felt like smiling.

The zombies were at least good for some things.

"Come on," Eve said, handing him the card so he could feel the gentle reminder of Adi and Ella that permeated it, "we can pin this on the wall and then science!"

Her love and joy floated peacefully at the back of his brain as Eve linked her arm through his. She and he were so different and, no doubt, the zombies would have thought them completely incompatible, and yet she made his perfect balance. Looking back, he wondered if maybe Ava had actually done them a favour forcing them out of their little worlds. He still hadn't forgiven Ava for drinking Ian, but he had to admit he was happy.

**The End**   
[FB3X Drabble Cascade #52 - word of the week is "science"](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2014/03/fb3x-drabble-cascade-52-word-of-week-is.html#more)


End file.
